Willow and Rose
by the Bad Wolf 02
Summary: Willow, a 21 year old Whovian like you and me from a universe much like ours in the 2080s, works at Tara’s Tea Café and likes to write books. Although they stopped screening Doctor Who decades ago, she is still devoted to the sci-fi TV show about a mysterious Time Lord and his companions so what happens when a big, blue box appears in the café’s kitchen? TenRose fluff!
1. WillowTheWriter

**A/N: Hello, this is my new FanFiction. It has an OC named Willow from a universe much like ours but just in the future. Maybe around 2079 when they've stopped making Doctor Who episodes? Anyways, I hope you enjoy it as much as I'm gonna enjoy the Finale tonight! The Doctor, the Master, the Lone Cybermen and our Fam. I theorise however, that we might have Jo Martin's Doctor too and maybe even Jack too! Anyways, back to my story. A fellow who Ian like you and me. Just think about it... what would you do if you met the Doctor? Flip, freak, Fan girl or flipping throw yourself at the Doctor... LOL, I think I'd get super excited! But maybe a little scared too. Never the less... on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who as you can probably tell. If I did however, we'd have Rose back and it would be overloaded with flufffffffff! And Jodie/13 Doctor would get to be more joyful. And Jack would appear more often. And Yaz- yeah, you get where I'm going. I don't own DW!**

**DWoOoDWoOoDW**

It was a dry yet cold and bitter evening in London and Friday was beginning to role to an end. Sat at her desk, the naturally blonde women slumped over her writing, clearly going through writer's block and was consequently doubting herself. Drifting out of her melancholy trance, Willow continued to pour over the annoying pages below her in an attempt to proceed writing them. However, her thoughts were cut short abruptly by a loud bleeping that seemed to be emitting from her phone. It was Flo. Picking the device up wearily, Willow put on her best cheerful and carefree voice as she greeted her good friend.

"Hello Flo."

Flo's returned 'Hey Willow!' came through the speaker followed by a 'How ya doin'. After exchanging current statuses and well-being, the two girls began planning their weekend. Willow and Flo both worked shifts at the café during the day and had evening jobs at the café's neighbouring restaurant. They shared a small flat with another girl called Rey who was a Nurse at the local hospital. Fortunately, they all had Sunday's off so that was their special get-together day in the week. Tonight, a Friday, Rey was probably assisting a patient on the second floor of the medical building in a full, noisy ward and Flo was probably hidden in the restaurant toilets to chat whilst escaping being a waitress for hungry customers. This thought made Willow smile but she realised that her flat mate would soon be back on shift and she should really be talking instead of reminiscing so she explained to her friend that she was taking a break from writing and was gonna go watch stuff on the TV.

Of course, by stuff, she namely meant her favourite show and, being one for sci-fi and all things old, that show was Doctor Who. Never mind the fact that it had died decades ago, Willow found it to be the most interesting, imaginative creation she had come across and she marvelled over how amazing the writers must have been. Smiling to herself, the young-female stood. Her long blonde hair tinted teal at the ends dropped to her hips softly. Clad in black shorts, grey sport-leggings and a mint leather-jacket, Willow settled down to watch an older episode of the show from 2006: Age of Steel. Her peachy lips quirked up and her tense shoulders relaxed. No matter what kind of day Willow had received, the Doctor's adventures cleared up the stray, split ends and created a blissful ignorance to her surrounding world. Shivering slightly, the beautiful women pulled a blanket on top of her, covering her short, grey crop-top as well as her long, grey leggings until her head was the only visible part of her body. She snuggled into the corner of the vintage sofa and enjoyed the last waking hour of her painfully long day before bed. Right before the end of the episode, Rey burst in and found her fellow flat-mate asleep on the sofa before the TV. She scoffed, Willow and her adventures against Metal-Men, always a loyal slave to the long forgotten Doctor. What was the name for that old, archived fan base... ahhh, yes. Right, they called themselves 'Whovians'. Well, they used to. She watched as the young, blonde companion wearing a barmaid's dress and apron walked through tears into the Blue Police Box that Willow referred to as the Tardis. The sweet, black boy Flo liked, called Mickey, was left their with Jake, Rey's favourite boy as of now. She watched the very end of the episode as a little down-time before turning in for bed, leaving her tall friend sprawled out across the sofa.

The cloister bell rang out, reverberating through the numerous twisting halls and rooms of the Tardis as Rose was flung to the floor beside her Doctor. She tried her best not to look smug but couldn't help but choke out three words,

"Told you so!"

As usual, the Doctor began his rambling denial which ended when Rose cut him off with a loud yawn. She sat up lazily and looked around, the blue box had been plunged into darkness just as it had done only a few journeys ago. She stood up and leant against the console still wearing a smirk. In frustration, her best friend was lying down on the grating, arms crossed over his chest and a scowl plastered over his usually joyful features. The blonde companion let out a bright, glowing giggle allowing herself the freedom of victory. As sweet as sugar was her loving laugh that flowed like a river of calm through all his pains. As bright as the twin suns were her eager eyes that darted about with a passionate curiosity constantly. As beautiful as Gallifrey was her tender tongue-in-teeth grin that made her soft smile so tantalising. As delicate as silk was her heavenly hair that looked like it were made of sparkling, liquid gold. Just listening to her snickering was enough to crack his grumpy façade and he too ended up laughing. However, the moment was short lived as the Doctor recalled what they were cracking up about and jumped up, running around the console room. After one final lap of the circular room, the alien came to a conclusion,

"I admit, I didn't really think you'd win this bet. As I said, travelling through universe SHOULD be impossible.."

Rose followed the pin-striped Time Lord as he circled the time rotor and eventually answered him,

"You should know! Nothin's impossible when it somewhat down to us!"

He beamed back at his time travelling friend,

"Rose Tyler. Always right, when have we not beaten the impossible?! Well, no use waiting around in a flat Tardis, is there?"

Again, a soft giggle rolled of her tongue as she bounced up to the Doctor.

"What?"

Playing innocent, the Doctor repeated his 'clueless' question,

"WHAT?!"

Sneakily, the smart blonde grabbed his long trench coat off the coral strut and ran off into a corridor in the dark machine. 'Oh well?' the 907 year old alien though to himself before diving into a different black hallway in search of his mischievous companion.

**A/N:**

**Love y'all! See you in the next chapter!**

**~Kitty xoxo**


	2. Chapter2

With a refreshed, new-born energy, Willow jumped off the couch and changed into her shop uniform which was a navy blue dress with 'Tara's Tea café' written on the top corner in white-pink. She packed her other, normal clothes into a small handbag along with her phone, her keys and necklace. Early in the morning, the twenty-one year old was ready for work at the café and, after a second thought, she grabbed her AirPods off the windowsill and slipped out the silent apartment. Chilling music played through her wireless earplugs as she leapt down the stairs two at a time. Today really did feel like a happy day, a good day, a day to chill. Through the cool breeze, the jog to work wasn't too bad, especially when the traffic was light at a time like this and Willow relished the quiet as she sped past shop windows and little parks or digital banners. London in the late twenty-first century wasn't so different from how her grandparents described it in the past and so she enjoyed imagining it slightly older as she ran down streets and across zebra crossings. As a fact, the only reason Willow stayed in London was because the city had stayed quite original through the years, holding onto that glorious past that her ancestors had lived in. During the earlier years of her life, Willow had lived with her Nan Ricky and Grandad William who lived in London during 2000th millennia and there forth. Sadly, they had passed away some time ago and her parents lived in America nowadays. Alone, Willow only had her friends for support yet at times it almost felt like they were leaving her. Holding back any tears threatening to fall, the girl arrived at her destination ever so slightly out of breath. Pushing any negative thoughts back along with the clean, glass door, Willow stepped into her workplace and allowed herself to relax before starting work. In the back, she could hear two flustered voices namely Tasha and Tara: the two twins who run the café. With a spring in her step, Willow headed straight for her employers to see what they were talking about. She called out as she reached the coat hook,

"Morning Fam! What's up?"

Abruptly, the chatting stopped and an annoyed looking Tara emerged from the kitchen. Willow froze at the sight of the scowling Tara who began her complaint,

"Well, it seems someone broke into the shop last night and decided to leave us a little gift. And it's in our way! We can't access the ingredients to make our pastries with and the coffee machine is behind it. The least they could have done would have been to leave it somewhere out the way?!"

Frowning, the tall, blonde Whovian finished putting her stuff on a peg and stiffly stepped into the kitchen threshold before freezing again. A blue. Police. Box... Perhaps someone else out there was a fan searching for a fellow fan girl... Never the less, it was in the way and leaving it there was terribly inconsiderate. Pushing her hair up, she squeezed around the edge of the box. There was no way this was gonna be an easy day so she set herself ready to work. 'Hit me with it!' she thought to herself.

Rose and her Doctor had raced around every possible corridor in a game of cat and mouse. Neither knew how long they had been playing but then again neither of them cared. Eventually, Rose had run straight into the library and found herself climbing up bookcases with his tan coat over her shoulder. Once she was a top of one shelf, she crawled to the end of it and noticed a shimmering reflection on the ceiling a few shelf-cases across from her. 'Perfect!' Shakily, Rose stood up and took a few paces back and five deep breaths too. Then, she sped to the edge of the case and leapt onto the next. A new-born confidence and a rushing flow of adrenalin spurred her on as she scaled taller shelves and breached gaps in between. Far across the rooms, she heard a tell-tale shuffle: the Doctor had arrived. She giggled from her hiding place realising how odd it would be if he found her. Looking back towards the shining patch one shelf away from her, she wandered what it was. 'Oh! No time to think!' She pushed herself back up onto her bare feet and jumped over the last barrier onto the final case taking a moment to look back over the maze and admire her skills. However, the moment was short-lived as a hand grabbed her from behind and pulled her into their arms. She let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding and tried to wriggle much to the Doctor's amusement. The Doctor's grip was merciless however and it was clear he wasn't giving up. Rose stopped fighting and turned to look at her capturer who was looking down at her smugly,

"Got ya!"

She pouted as he removed his long coat easily from her tight-clutch and put it down behind them. Confused, Rose looked at him inquisitively as they moved closer to the edge. Again, Rose wriggled to try and escape his grasp yet something told her she was in for it now. Creating big hazel puppy eyes, Rose lifted her gaze back to his face not missing that strong, mischievous glow as he began to move her. She squealed as he held her out over the edge,

"OMiGod, Doctor! No!"

However, the Doctor just chuckled,

"Hope you don't mind getting a little wet?"

Again, she squealed in denial as the pin-striped idiot began his countdown. Five... she was gonna kill him! Four... wet, wait, what?! Three... a pool, not too bad. Two... Plan, need a plan! One... AHA, a plan!!! He released her however she grabbed his arm as she fell consequently pulling him in too. The Doctor's squeak of surprise was adorable and he stared at Rose in awe and horror as they fell. Soon, Rose let go again trying to hit the water with her feet so as not to harm herself however it wasn't proving easy. It was gonna hurt unless she did something but what... Well, swimming lessons had come in handy for something. Allowing her body to fall the way it wanted, she tipped her front forward trying to assume a diving position. Deep breath. A quiet splash marked her arrival in the pool as her hands collided with the water followed by her front and then her legs. 'PERFECT!' At least nothing was in pain apart from her eyes. The wet blonde swam to the surface as quickly as she could and relished in the oxygen she received upon return. Rubbing her eyes whilst treading water, Rose looked around for her pursuer however he was nowhere to be seen. The girl sighed and swam towards a shallower part in the pool where her feet could touch the soft, pool floor. It was like standing on gel. Letting herself float, Rose thought back on her time with the Doctor smiling as her eyes fluttered shut. The best two years of her life and she wanted more. Every awesome adventure, entire days on the Tardis, each conversation and game between them. This life was perfect, the Doctor and Rose Tyler in the Tardis just as it should be.

Willow's day was not getting better, both of the kitchen staff, Leandro and Mia, had called in sick meaning the kitchen was staff-less. Sick..More like having a day-out together. Never the less, Willow was put on kitchen duty with Susan and they were working hard to have everything ready. Willow had been baking all morning to try and fill the glass dessert display however it took surprisingly longer than expected. And that's how she ended up multitasking. Making a coffee this side of the blue box, boiling a kettle here, needing this bit of dough and handing a pastry through the gap to the till. This was gonna kill if she didn't get paid double. Work, work, work all on one side of the big, blue obstacle. It was, in fact, quite disconcerting however she did not have anytime to waste. After a little while, the blonde got switched with Nat: a small, ginger waiter who apparently couldn't carry food to tables. Quietly, she hopped past the Police Box and jogged towards the till where Tasha was at work pinning some orders up. Through the hatch, the waitress could see several trays ready to be taken with table numbers on. Quickly, Willow grasped the nearest two and headed off into the maze of Saturday-morning people.

Rose started when someone splashed her from behind causing her to splutter and close her eyes. She retained her stance in the pool and turned to face the teasing alien she dared to call her friend however he had disappeared. Rose growled in frustration, unfair! The mean Time Lord had advanced breathing or as he called it a respiratory bypass system along with the apparent ability to see in water unlike herself. No, she was not gonna be the loser today. She smirked and swam to the edge of the pool: if her back was up against the wall then nobody could sneak up behi-?! A hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her under without warning before releasing Rose's foot again. Exasperated, Rose opened her eyes daring the water to sting them at impair her vision. It didn't. Another advantage! A smile struck her confused features. Looking around, she frowned into the dark gap in the wall where she had been treading water and swam towards it. As she approached, the gap began to close. Needing air, she propelled herself upwards gasping in the oxygen. Two arms grasped her from behind in a firm hug and she spun around laughing,

"Ya big tease! 'S unfair, you and your bi-vascular whatever ya call it! You get an advantage whilst I jus' got my stupid ape lungs!"

This brought a smile to the Doctor's face and he genuinely laughed too,

"Oh Rose Tyler. You're no ordinary Stupid Ape. Well, not that ordinary. Well... I'll say not that ordinary."

Rose slapped him on the cheek,

"OI!"

Reluctantly, he apologised but didn't let her out of his grip. She was enjoying the hug yes, however, she was wet and still wearing her day clothes in the middle of a pool in a library on a Tardis but she wanted to be dry, in comfortable clothes in her bed in a warm room on the Tardis. So she splashed him and escaped heading bee-line for the steps whilst he recovered.

Much to her amusement, as soon as Rose left the pool and stood shivering next to a book-case, the old girl literally generated a tall, strong wave at the edge of the pool and sent it diving towards the Doctor who made a disapproving growl as he was washed off to the side. Happily, Rose laughed and ran off to find her room and to take a short shower. Like a waterfall, the warm water pounded down onto Rose's head as she cleansed her hair and hummed out to the songs the Tardis was playing for her. It was a luxury to live with the Tardis: a sentient being who cared for you as much as you cared for her. Rose loved the old girl and looked after the Tardis like a sister even when she was annoyed with her. Whilst Rose was in the shower, the Tardis had managed to soak the Doctor several more times. It got to the point where her thief was just sat on the edge of the pool waiting for the next trick. It was amusing and the Tardis was determined to show Rose what she was doing for her. The wolf, the Tardis and the Thief. Now she could please the little wolf with justice against the Time Lord. She was watching her thief, he was getting twitchy and that meant he was becoming impatient. And that wasn't good for her, oh well. Step further. The Tardis quickly switched the pool bathroom with Rose's en-suite for convenience and waited for Rose to wrap herself up in a towel. Unsuspecting, the poor companion headed for her bedroom door and opened it still singing along to the music. However she almost jumped out of her skin when she took a step out. She had been in her bedroom but... this was the library. She looked up, left and right trying to figure how she got here when she saw movement. The swimming pool. The Doctor. She squeaked and dived back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and leaning against it trying to compose herself. What the actual hell was the Tardis up to. Oh well? She quickly brushed her teeth and her hair once it was dry. Quietly, she slipped back to the door and opened it. Back in her room, phew! She quickly got changed into a lilac, cropped, long-sleeve T-shirt and some grey jeans before heading up to the control room to find a dripping Doctor who looked very grumpy.

With some frustration, Willow cleaned the same, white table for the fifteenth time today- PEOPLE WERE SO MESSY. Fortunately, her work-day here was drawing to an end and she was gonna make the most of the three hours she had before evening shift at Digital Diner. When Tasha finally closed the shop, Willow was relieved to find the tables were still mostly clean. Busily, Tara hustled in to the central table with loads of papers in hand. She began discussing wildly with her sister, so Willow grabbed her bag and went to change back into her casual clothes whilst giving the twins some space. Her arms slid into the warm jacket and she relished how comfortable it was compared to her work uniform. She slipped the key-necklace around her slim neck, dropped her phone into her soft pocket along with her Tardis key ring. When she re-emerged from the bathroom, everyone was crowded around Tara and Tasha. Quickly, she ran to join the commotion feeling slightly left out yet still curious. However, the group of excitable people were simply giving ideas about the re-design of the uniform. Tara was renaming her shop "Tara and Tasha's Tea Place" and they had finally got enough money for a bit of refurbishment. Usually Willow would love to help as creativity was right up her street but today, she wasn't in the mood for it considering she had a new presence on the back of her mind, quite literally. Using this distraction as a suitable get-away, Willow snuck into the kitchen where the blue box was stood. Willow smiled, maybe it was a coincidence, maybe it was a surprise or maybe... oh, who was she kidding, it was probably just a coincidence. Or... On and on. This was the mental battle racing around in her mind using a regular cycle of doubt-hope!no-maybe!never-always!nope-yep!go-go!see-see! Finally, her mind was set so she walked up to the box and slipped into the gap between the doors and the marble-countertop, pressed in between. Like a radiator, the wood was warm to the touch and Willow stroked it hopefully. If she hadn't been so nervous, the girl would have noticed the buzzing vibration build at the back of her mind. Reluctantly, she tapped the door. Intentionally using her favourite rhythm of four which also happened to be the beat of a TimeLord's heart so that, if it was a Whovian that set this up, she could prove she also was a fellow FanGirl. She looked to the left at the white panel but chose to ignore the sign and Push the door open instead of pulling it. To her surprise, the large, royal-blue door pushed open with ease but the sight laid out before her caused her knees to buckle beneath her and she fell to the grating on all fours.

"No. WAY!"

Quickly, Willow pulled herself back up and sped up to the console caressing the coral struts and the many buttons and levers on board the Tardis. She was beautiful. Never mind the fact that the Doctor appeared to still be in his grunge phase right now. Willow swirled around in happy circles, hair flowing spontaneously around her, the blue tips more green looking in the Tardis's light. THE FLIPPING TARDIS, EH? Her big arcing struts, weird time-rotor thingy, levers 'n' buttons and a jump seat. Who cared that there were hazardous cables laying around everywhere. This was amazing. The massive grin suddenly changed to a very perplexed frown... How was it possible? The Tardis wasn't real, neither was the Doctor or Slitheen, Daleks, Cybermen or Kosavin. Or were they?! Was there a Torchwood too? Willow squeaked excitedly and ran around the console smiling as the Tardis hummed enthusiastically. This was what a now dry Doctor walked straight into. Willow had been leaning against a railing for support when the Time Lord scaled the steps to the console and crashed into her body that had become limp with wonder. He grunted at the collision and rolled over onto his side facing her. However, the girl was not Rose and said girl was looking very, very, very excited. In fact, so excited that tears were selling up in her eyes. Finally, the Doctor choked out a couple of words,

"Sorry, what?.. WHAT?!"

Willow looked up as another blonde came rushing to the Doctor's side,

"Doctor? Wait.. Who the hell are you?"

Willow suddenly became aware of how ridiculous she must have looked: sprawled out on the floor, hair a mess, teary yet wide eyes and a ferocious beam that soon became a little giggle. With time, the crazed fan girl usher up to her knees, wiped her eyes and pushed her hair back now biting her bottom lip. After concluding the sporadic girl was not a threat, the Doctor held out his hand kindly. Clearly, Rose was a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation and by no means did Willow want to upset her so the girl just shuck her head. Using the railing, she stood herself,

"I'm Willow and... yeah, ummmmm. Sorry for ummmmm, intruding?"

Questioningly, the Doctor's eyes narrowed as he studied the shaking teen. Well, yet another mystery. Before he could say anymore, Willow piped up her tone becoming more angry and worried than afraid,

"How can you be real, I mean, sorry? But. Your just a story."

Rose shrugged as she was feeling a little lost and turned back to face their visitor,

"Well, I don't think you know us. You see. We're not supposed to be here and we've never been her before so. Ye."

Willow shook her head speaking between little misbelieving laughs,

"A little vague. But as I said, Doctor Who was just a creation. You can't be real. I need to wake up. Don't. Just Don't."

Again, Rose shrugged before sitting back down next to their seemingly unconvinced girl called Willow. As usual, Rose wrapped an arm around the newby whilst the Doctor paced up and down in front of them,

"Willow, what do you know about us? Can you tell me everything?"

Whimpering and sniffling, Willow thought back to the possibilities she'd learnt from watching the show,

"Wait, hold up... where were you last?"

Rose coughed, confused,

"Sorry, what?"

"I'm just wandering where you last took the Tardis. Please don't question my knowledge yet but, I want to know what your last adventure was considering I know most of them."

Rose's eyes widened but she kept her mouth shut. The Doctor scrutinised Willow with silent questions but quietly answered with a suspicion-laced tone,

"Another parallel universe."

Willow nodded,

"Yep, assuming we're talking THAT parallel universe then it would have been the Cybermen. Ok, not Doomsday yet so... ummmm, ah yes. Age of Steel: Cybus Industries. Haha, and. Oh, sorry Rose. Can I call you that?"

Rose was now gaping at their visitor in bewildered awe,

"Telepath?"

"No..."

"Mind-reader?"

"I think that's the same thing but no.."

"Who ARE you?"

"Hehe, well. This is gonna be a hard one. You see. In my universe- your just a story, a TV show really and I'm jus-"

"HOLD UP, my life is a TV show?!"

The Doctor rudely interrupted.

"Well, yes. As I was saying, the show ended years ago but I'-"

"Well that's promising"

He yet again poked in. Willow coughed loudly causing Rose to smirk,

"Fingers on lips! And yes, I did just steal that line from you in the future so you can steal it off me for the future. God, tenses are hard, right! What was I saying, ah yes. I'm your biggest fan, even if they don't screen it anymore, I still watch it and yes. I know your future but... as someone you'll know puts it... SPOILERS, sweetie. And no, I'm not gonna tell you who."

Annoyed, the Doctor sighed and locked eyes with Rose,

"To think you called me a tease, this one's literally got me at her mercy. She knows my entire future!?"

"And this She is gonna slap you if you don't stop calling her a She!"

Rose broke down laughing beside Willow and that was the start of their friendship.


End file.
